


Half

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 3x11, Ian confronts Mickey.</p><p>Basically describes what we saw in better detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half

“Don’t do this.”

Ian felt like he was pleading with his whole body now, but why did he sound so pathetic? Like he’s already been defeated, but is just hoping beyond hope that something would read in his face. He wishes something would just catch, instead of his own voice in his throat. He has no more words. Didn’t Mickey hear the distinction? Sure, Ian was known to be sort of crazy and childish with his outbursts, but something finally clicked with him. Or, he should say, knocked into him. It was only natural for a Milkovich to respond to force and being told what to do, with more force. He realized the only way to get through to Mickey was to show that for once someone was willing to be on his side, and wanted to be there. Ian wasn’t standing in that basement for himself, but for the trapped and scared boy he had come to like and even…

His eyes were boring into Mickey’s and he swore he could see the stubborn cogs of his mind working and turning. He was staring back at Ian with a look that said both, “Why don’t you understand?” and “Help me to understand you.” It was almost painful to watch, like smoke would start emitting from the other boy’s ears if he thought too hard about trying to feel something, or the concept of anyone in the world feeling anything for him. Seemingly an eternity was passing between them, but they continued to stand there, inches apart. Neither of them was waiting for the other to say something else, because it was easy to see they were having an unspoken dialogue in their heads. Ian dropped his eyes quick, and Mickey’s did the same. Any moment someone could come and interrupt like so many times before, but this moment was all that mattered to them. The silence was completely engulfing them, each second the intensity was building like a charging battery. The particles were buzzing and shaking in the air, practically bouncing off the walls. Heat could almost be felt rising between them. A hidden electricity was crackling and popping around them, sparks could light at any minute. Their breathing was barely audible. Right here and now, everything that had happened to them in the past weeks was climbing to a frenzy that could erupt and go either way in an instant.

If Ian hadn’t been so focused on the sudden change in Mickey’s face, he would have been more prepared for him to be lunging forward and rapidly closing the gap between them. Ian actually flinches in anticipation of the shattering contact of a headbutt, but immediately feels guilty for even thinking of that. Later down the road he’d like to say he saw it coming, but it would be a lie. He only fully understands the path the overly-sensitive situation took, as Mickey’s lips crash into his in an explosive kiss. He makes up for the surprised hesitation by easily leaning into it, like this was something that happened all the time. He felt the strong hand gripping the back of his neck hard and moved to do the same, closing his eyes and letting his instincts take over. Ian’s mind is no longer racing with thoughts that make him feel sad and angry, but is short-circuiting with every sensation of mouths caressing eagerly. Mickey may have initiated, but control passes between both as the kiss gets deeper and breaks off into separate, but equally hot, connections. And did that breathy moan come from him, or Mickey?

Mickey changes his grasp on Ian, snaking his hand down his chest. He can’t help but grab at his waist to bring them closer together. Ian’s hand touches on Mickey’s arm; his fingers briefly wrapping around the tense muscle there. It’s not enough, though. The two continue to kiss fervently, as they make their way to a small room a few feet from where they were standing; moments ago, locked in a stand-off. It was hard to tell if one was pulling, or if the other was pushing. In their blind hurry, they only slightly miss the doorway, but slip inside. They finally pull apart from their embrace, but only long enough to breathe and tear away all the clothes in the way of their reuniting in the sweetest of ways. Mickey involuntarily licks his lips in reaction to the sight before him, and just waiting for what is coming is driving him insane. Both sets of eyes are hooded with pure hunger. Ian sees his own want and need mirrored on Mickey’s face, and maybe he sees a hint of something more.


End file.
